


Hormones and Research Materials - Kinktober 2020

by SadRabbitGirl



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, F/F, Gideon is a doof, Harrow is a mess, Kinktober 2020, Mutual Masturbation, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadRabbitGirl/pseuds/SadRabbitGirl
Summary: I am incapable of following prompts so here are 1500 words where Gideon is a doofus and Harrow is a mess. I bent the whole "one flesh - one blood" thing a bit, but its a smutty prompt drabble so please don't take it too seriously. Wrote this instead of sleeping because sleep is hard.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Hormones and Research Materials - Kinktober 2020

Sounds in Canaan House behaved differently than back in Drearburh. The hum of the hab unit became a constant there. Skeletons marching the hallways, the great aunt's howling, penitent prayers, all sounds common. Here? Nothing. It was maddening at first. No sound at all? How did people stand this?

She wore herself down the usual way, with working out until she felt she couldn't stand. Giving up and flopping down on the cot in her small room she lay, staring at the ceiling in the dark. Sleep had never really been difficult for Gideon in the past, but here? Ugh. Not like she could comfortably rub one out, her usual emergency standby, not with Harrowhawk in the other room. 

Silence ate at her ears like an oppressive whining pressure. Wait, what was that? A whimpering noise? Was Harrow ok? Had someone gotten in? Was she having another night terror?

Tossing on some trousers and not bothering with a shirt over her bandeau, quickly grabbing her rapier and glove she hurried into the main room. 

Harrow's door was shut, pained noises coming from within. Gideon knew well enough not to dare charging through, as bone wards would likely cut her to pieces. Deciding instead to rap on the door with her knuckles.

The pained noises within stopped. Silence.

"Harrow? Are you ok? Is someone in there?"

Silence. "Griddle, I am perfectly fine."

"Is your door warded? I need to make sure."

Silence, padding of feet, the door opened. "Griddle! It is far too late to come barging in like a buffoon."

"Sorry, I - I heard you whimpering and thought, I don't know, you were hurting or having a nightmare or something." Gideon admitted looking down at her necromancer. She looked  _ off _ somehow, breathing heavy, hair messed up, pupils blown, robes tucked in wrong. "Are you ok?"

"Griddle, please I grow tired of your paranoia. I am going back to sleep."

"Here, let me get my cot, I should really be in there with y…"

"NO! - No, Griddle. I was merely having a nightmare as you said." 

Gideon saw a flush across Harrow's chest and exposed skin.

"Harrow, were you…?"

"You finish that sentence and I will pull your spine out of your throat."

"You were…" Gideon laughed. "Here I am thinking you're under attack and you're just…"

"Griddle." Harrow stammered, "I don't know what you're inferring..."

Gideon laughed heartily, "its ok, I'm not one to judge you for jilling off in your own room. If you wanted to paddle the pink canoe I can take a sonic if you need some privacy while you flip the bean I can take a walk while you…"

"Griddle, Stop, I - come here." Harrow took her wrist and pulled her through the door. Surprisingly not warded. She sat them together on the bed. Being in Harrow's room and bed was just weird, especially after she was playing with herself.

"I require your - guidance on this matter. My request does not under any circumstances leave this room, am I clear?"

"Absolutely, but what am I supposed to…"

"I cannot achieve orgasm by manual stimulation."

Gideon's mouth hung open, "you need me to - teach you how to…"

"Griddle! I will not tolerate your attempts at humor. I am asking you to describe a technique to me." Harrow shrunk, averting her eyes. "You are much more  _ experienced  _ in this matter, and I am at my wit's end and if I cannot relieve this I will scream."

Gideon closed her mouth and nodded. "I ummm - not sure how to just tell you, its kind of a combination of factors ."

"Don’t overcomplicate this, I read all of the information in the libraries on this topic and have reached no relief."

Gideon laughed, "I'm sorry - I'm sorry - did you look up how to masturbate in an encyclopedia?"

Harrow shrunk again. "Griddle, please, I have ignored my body's urges for years. Any time I give into them I  _ manipulate  _ it and only manage to make myself more frustrated, now will you aid me in technique or do I need to procure your illicit magazines for more elaborate diagrams?"

"Nonagesimus, I agreed to be your cavalier,  _ one flesh, one blood _ remember? I didn't take that oath lightly. But - I'm - well, not sure how to just, tell you? The magazine idea isn't bad, visual stuff helps me with it. Dulcenea reads dirty stories?" She paused. "We could - I mean - like - together? Same room?"

"If that is what it takes, I am willing to make an attempt. Seriously Griddle, I am about to crawl out of my skin in all honesty. I'm not exactly excited about this either." She sighed, "how do we start?"

"I don't know, no offense but you aren't the subject of my alone times. I suppose we should strip down?"

"Is that truly necessary?"

"Well, if I can't see what you're doing wrong, I can't help."

"Fine, just, rid me of this fowl urge. By no means are you allowed to touch me though."

"Deal."

"Deal."

Silence between the two girls, sitting awkwardly on the side of Harrow's bed.

Gideon swallowed, stood up, and dropped her pants and underwear, sitting back down. "Your turn"

Harrow groaned, scooting to the headboard. Shuffling around under her robes, shedding a pair of bloomers and underwear from the bottom of the robes. She reluctantly fingered the belt of her robe.

"You don't have to do this, Nonagesimus. We can come up with somethi…"

"No! I absolutely cannot wait on this." She cried softly, undoing the belt and throwing the robes open.

Gideon looked at her necromancer, exposed in front of her. She was thin, incredibly so, hipbones, thighs, exposed ribs, black poof of hair between her thighs.

"Griddle, I expect you to keep your eyes to yourself unless it is needed." Harrow said nervously.

"Yes, well, show me. Show me what you've been doing."

Silence. "Ok…" she ran her fingers up and down her slit, pressing two fingers into herself, gasping slightly. She dug into herself repeatedly.

"Have you tried rubbing your clit?"

"I have read that direct stimulation of the clitorus was the simplest way to achieve orgasm, but the sensation was - too much."

Gideon giggled. "I'm sorry, I'm still getting over you reading a fucking encyclopedia for this. Here, let me show you." Gideon shifted, coming to lay next to Harrow. "Here." She placed two fingers on the sensitive hood. 

Gideon closed her eyes and rubbed slow circles around herself. Gasping softly. "Like this, light and slow if its too much, you can speed up later." Opening her eyes, Harrow had adjusted, watching the motion intently. 

"Griddle, do you - shave yourself?"

"I mean, some maintenance stuff, keep it neat and all...just in case?"

Harrow laid back, sighing frustratedly. Following the same motion she slowly rubbed small circles, letting out a soft moan. 

"That better?" Gideon continued, looking over at Harrow, her small, bony body writhing gently, robes slipped open, revealing a small, perky tit. 

Harrow returned the glance at Gideon, realizing that Gideon was staring at her chest, she shifted the robe, exposing her entire chest. Gideon decided to follow, flipping her bandeau up, feeling suddenly conscious of Harrow's eyes on her. Meeting her gaze and trying to match Harrow's infuriatingly slow pace.

Harrow made a series of soft noises. Squirming a little, not breaking eye contact.

"Speed up a little." Staring into Harrow's blacked out eyes, finding herself moaning softly.

Harrow obeyed, her eyes falling half-lidded as she worked herself toward release. Gideon had to struggle to catch up, clearly Harrow had been  _ frustrated  _ for awhile.

Gideon's stupid yellow eyes, looking back at her, matching her pace, chests heaving.

Harrow leaned in slightly to Gideon. Unsure what to do Gideon closed her eyes and sped up a little.

"Gideon, please, kiss me, please?" Harrow stammered. 

Opening her eyes, Harrow was nearly on her side, stipped nude, across from herself, pants around ankles, bandeau a useless necklace. Fuck it, she leaned in and kissed. Harrow's lips were thin and chapped, but she kissed hungrily. 

"Oh - Gideon - I think - somethings happening."

"Hold on - I'm close too."

"I - I - I" Harrow broke, eyes snapping wide as her orgasm crested. Surprised at the feeling she flung herself into Gideon. Still rubbing herself roughly, head buried between Gideon's neck and shoulder. "God - Gideon - I" her speech broke into a scream, Gideon wrapping an arm around her tentatively. Her tiny body shook and shuddered as she released what must have been a lifetime of repression. Tears streamed down her face, running the remainder of the smeared facepaint. 

Gideon held her as she shook and calmed down.

"Griddle - instructed you - not to touch me. This was ok though." Her breathing heavy.

"Ok, do you want me to go back to bed?"

Harrow whimpered softly, "But, you didn't get to…"

"That's fine, I did what you requested."

Harrow leaned into Gideon, pressing her small breasts into her arm and wrapping her leg around Gideon's, a wet heat meeting her hip. "No. Please. I want - I want you to - I want to watch you."

Gideon swallowed, running her hand back between her legs, resuming rubbing vigorously. 

"Look at me - my eyes" Harrow commanded.

Gideon met her gaze, quickly ramping herself toward her crest.

"Please - I want to watch you come." Somehow, Harrowhawk Nonagesimus's small voice making that tiny request set her over the edge, body stiffening, hips bucking slightly, a shuddering moan as it broke. She closed her eyes letting it wash over her.

"Wow, Griddle - I. Thank you?"

"You're ummm, welcome?" Replied a panting Gideon.

Harrow rolled closer, pressing herself against Gideon's chest, burying her face in Gideon’s neck, tangling their legs together.

"Don't leave. Not tonight...Please."


End file.
